


Do You Ever Feel Like You Are Far Away, No Matter Where You Are?

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camp AU, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Super innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Alex and Maggie have attended Camp Canyon every year since they were 12. Now they are 16 and it's their last summer. It's their last night and Maggie has something to tell Alex, how will it go?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Do You Ever Feel Like You Are Far Away, No Matter Where You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> So for fic purposes I set this is a modern setting, so they can have phones and communicate outside of camp. I also have it so that Maggie didn't get kicked out, she hasn't come out yet. She also lives in Cali to make the fic work for them meeting at Camp. 
> 
> Just some fluff that came in a prompt from @luthorslena on Tumblr - Camp AU, Childhood Friends “do you ever feel like you’re far away no matter where you are?”
> 
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Alex and Maggie had met at Camp Canyon when they were both 12 years old. Their shy personalities drew them to one another and for the two weeks of camp they were inseparable. They took it in turns picking activities, one would pick the morning activity and the other would pick the afternoon activity. They did everything from Arts and Crafts to Water Activities. Maggie wasn’t always that keen on water based activities but Alex’s enthusiasm for them made them more enjoyable and Alex always made sure she wasn’t left behind. Alex even got up and did the 7am Yoga class with Maggie, and whilst she wouldn’t normally like being up doing a tree pose before breakfast (or at all really), camp made it feel different and being with Maggie made it enjoyable.

They had both begged their parents to let them go back the following year, and when they came back the second year they both had mobile phones and so at the end of camp they swapped numbers so they could talk through the year until the next time they saw one another. They got to know one another and even though they lived at opposite ends of California they always found time to talk around schoolwork and after school activities. 

They spent the final two weeks they would experience at camp reliving all of the activities they both have enjoyed the most over the years they had been coming to Camp Canyon. They were both 16 and were now too old to come to camp, but were also too young to become counsellors. It meant that next summer they would have to find another way to see one another and they had planned with their parents to spend time at one another's houses. Then the following year they would both be 18 and able to come back as camp counsellors, which they were looking forward to. 

The summer had flown by and they had reached their final night. Because they are in the older category they can be out until 10pm. After the final campfire activities, in which Alex had pulled out her guitar and they had all sung together, they made their way down to the dock that overlooks the lake. Normally campers aren’t allowed down there by themselves but the campers trusted the girls to be safe and knew they mainly went down to watch the stars. 

They are laying side by side and Alex occasionally throws out what she can see and facts she has learnt over the years. Astrology had become a growing interest of hers and Maggie enjoyed hearing about it. But getting to watch her talk about it at camp was even better, getting to see her expressions and how her eyes light up at it. 

Alex had enjoyed the summer, but she also felt like Maggie had been holding something back. They weren’t as emotionally connected as they usually are in person and when they were participating in activities Maggie was a little more reserved, but Alex chalked it up to be sad that it’s their last summer at camp as campers. She didn’t say anything because she knew Maggie would open up when she felt ready to. 

As they lay there she could tell Maggie was preparing herself. She kept going to speak then stopping herself and Alex didn’t talk, she just waited patiently. 

“Do you ever feel like you are far away, no matter where you are?” Maggie whispered the cryptic question and it took Alex aback a little. She thought for a minute before responding. 

“Yeah,” Alex replied softly, “Since Kara came to live with us, it feels like no matter how much I get involved with things I’m pushed to one side.” 

“Is there anytime you don’t feel like that?” Maggie wandered aloud. 

“When we talk.” Alex didn’t realise the weight of her words, or that they gave Maggie butterflies in her stomach. 

“Alex?” 

“Yes Maggie?” Alex turned her head to look at Maggie, but Maggie had her eyes closed tight. Alex reached over and took one of her hands, “Talk to me.” 

“I’m gay.” It came out in a hurried breath and Maggie sat up straight and pulled her hand out of Alex’s, scared of the reaction. 

Alex sat on her knees in front of Maggie and took her hand again, “That’s okay.” 

“Yeah?” Maggie searched Alex’s eyes for even a hint of it not being. 

“Yeah.” Alex gave her a soft smile, “I am too.”

“Oh.” Maggie was shocked at that. Sure Alex loved sports and was a tomboy, but Maggie never thought Alex would be gay too. 

“I realised it a while back but never knew how to bring it up,” Alex explains. “I haven’t told anyone else.” 

“Me either.” Maggie responds, squeezing Alex’s hand gently, “I have felt far away this summer because I knew I wanted to tell you and because I wasn’t being truthful I felt dishonest.”   
  


“You weren't being. It’s scary and hard to say out loud.” Alex reassures her, putting her free hand on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Maggie let out a breath she had been holding and laughed nervously, “That went better than expected.” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t be okay with it?” Alex was sad that Maggie thought she couldn’t be her true self with Alex.

“Yeah,” Maggie responded honestly, “And I’d rather not lose our friendship. I know we don’t spend 95% of the year together, but we are better friends than I am with people back home.” 

“I feel the same. I tried telling Vicky and she was a dick about it so now we aren’t really friends anymore.” Alex said sadly. “She won’t tell anyone though, but I’m going to talk to mum and dad about it.” 

“Yeah,” Maggie looked out across the lake, “I hope my parents are going to be okay about it.” 

Alex let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, “I’ll be here no matter what. I know we live far away but no matter what I’m here.” 

Maggie felt relieved. She had done the hardest part and come out to Alex and now she felt like they could talk about it. She placed her hands on the small of Alex’s back and held her tight. When Alex finally moved away she sat next to Maggie so their shoulders were touching and they held hands. 

“When did you know?” Alex asks. 

“Last year.” Maggie replies truthfully, “After we got back from camp.”  _ Because of you. _

“I realised around Christmas. When I got your package you sent down.” Alex smiles at the memory of getting home from the final day of school until after winter break and the parcel being on the counter waiting for her. They had facetimed and opened them together (hers had gotten to Maggie a few days earlier but she made Maggie promise she wouldn’t open it). “It was the most thoughtful gift ever, no one has ever gotten to know me well enough to do that.” There was an assortment of candies, a Barenaked Ladies T-Shirt, a memory key with essentially a mixtape on it of songs they had listened to together or that she knew Alex loved. 

“You really liked it?” Maggie was still shocked that something she had done had meant so much, even with Alex telling her all the time that she was listening to the music or wearing the shirt. 

“Yeah!” Alex lets out a breath then whispers, “It meant more because it was from you.” 

Maggie turns her head and Alex meets her eye out of the corner of her own. 

“Alex,” Alex turns as Maggie talks and presses a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Alex rushed out, blushing. 

“Can I kiss you properly?” Maggie asks shyly. 

“Yes!” Alex squeaks out, not expecting Maggie to ask. 

Maggie leans in and it’s an innocent enough kiss. Their lips meet for a few seconds, nothing deep or steamy. A small peck that has room for more later. 

They both face out to the lake, smiles big on their faces and they are both giddy. They are still holding hands and Maggie turns their hands over and places her free hand on top, encasing Alex’s hand and rubbing her thumb over Alex’s hand and wrist. Alex rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie rests her head on Alex’s. 

They sit out until curfew and both girls get into their respective beds, but sleep doesn’t come easy with the new development between them. There are things for them to talk about but this is enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudos. Also feel free to come talk over on tumblr @gwatson2304


End file.
